


A Hard Day's Night

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, NOT A Real A/B/O Fic!, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Despite of knowing the nature of the emergency, Shiro was not prepared for the sight that met his eyes.ORThe one where Shiro/Matt help out a couple of friends.





	A Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Suomi available: [Kovaa työtä](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586088) by [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu)



> Beta Reader: [Luddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/pseuds/Luddleston)
> 
> Umm. My friend Ronen asked for Shklatte, and even if I said that it was probably never going to happen, it happened. We were talking about a/b/o-dynamics on IRC one evening. I'd never even read a real a/b/o-fic, so we searched a bit, read something, and then I had an idea to write NOT A REAL A/B/O FIC but rather just adopt _some_ of a/b/o elements.
> 
> So, this fic is my AU. I'm borrowing Voltron characters, also, I'm borrowing a bunch of a/b/o elements, shamelessly, just to get these four to have sex together. In this AU, there are alphas and betas and omegas, and it seems that an omega cannot come without being fucked by an alpha. I haven't really thought this through, because like I said, it's just a 'clever ruse' to get the four of them together. There's possibly knotting in this AU, but it doesn't happen here because Shiro doesn't want to knot anyone else than the love of his life, Matt.
> 
> SO, basically this is a spinoff from a bigger, unwritten story where instincts and feelings clash and Shiro/Matt have to accept the fact that Shiro has an omega (Keith) even though he's in a loving relationship with Matt. And now along this spinoff, there's Lance too!
> 
> I don't think I'm ever going to write that bigger story, but hey, here's the porn part!
> 
> So. There.
> 
> Also, _Starshine_ , not mine. It's from [BossToaster](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster) (bless them). Permission to use it was asked and received o7
> 
> Gigantic thanks to [Luddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/pseuds/Luddleston) for beta reading this and also for being such a lovely person <3
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings: Foursome, alpha/beta/omega elements, fingering, rimming. Size!Kink, Praise!Kink. Everything's consensual, though, and all parties are of age!**
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! Voltron fandom doesn't belong to me. I'm not making money with this nor do I want to. Just having fun with borrowed characters. I'll return them! ...eventually.
> 
> * * *

The brass number 39 sparkled in the light of the afternoon sun. Shiro glanced around. Matt had parked the car, and was jogging through the parking lot towards the building. Shiro waved his hand to let him know which apartment was Keith's, before turning around and knocking on the door. While waiting for the answer, he re-checked the message he'd received half an hour ago.

>   
>  Keith: my place, hurry  
> 

Matt's steps echoed at the stairs. Shiro knocked again.

"Keith? It's us, Shiro and Matt."

There was a keening sound, the one Shiro had already learned to recognize. It ripped through his body, raising his mental hackles. Matt arrived just as Shiro pounded the door for the third time, breathing through his nose, both of his hands in tight fists.

"Keith!"

"In here," came a muffled, strained voice. "Help me. Shiro, help!"

Shiro's vision tunneled. He might not have liked these new found alpha-omega instincts but he sure as hell wasn't going to ignore a cry for help. Not made by anyone, though he was pretty sure what Keith meant by needing him.

He took a couple of steps back and was just about to pummel through the flimsy looking chipboard door, when Matt placed a hand on his arm.

"Wait," he said. "I have a key."

Shiro raised his eyebrow. In spite of the emergency on the air, he was curious.

"You have a key to Keith's apartment?"

"He gave it to me yesterday for, well, for situations like this. I was gonna pass it on to you, but then, well, remember how I came home from Uni and..."

"Yeah..." Shiro nodded, feeling the blush creeping on his cheeks. He had pounced on Matt as soon as the front door was closed, and continued to fuck him against said door, still wearing his jeans. It had been that kind of a day.

"Well, it _sort of_ slipped my mind after that."

Shiro half-grinned, and took the offered key. The lock opened silently, and they entered the apartment. Despite of knowing the nature of the emergency, Shiro was not prepared for the sight that met his eyes.

Keith was lying face down on the couch, his legs spread as wide as possible. A brown-haired, lanky boy was pounding him in the cushions. Keith dug his fingers deep in the upholstery, and arched his sinewy back to give the pounder the best possible access. His reddened dick was partly visible underneath him, leaking against the soft cloth.

Matt shut the door with a click and stepped in beside Shiro. Both boys opened their eyes, startled by the sound. The one on top glanced at Matt, but then his gaze zeroed in on Shiro. Instantly, his eyes bulged, and his jaw dropped.

"I was just... he asked me to help, and I was just..." the boy babbled, clearly into their complex situation.

Shiro took a deep breath, and consciously relaxed his flexed fists. He also got his lungs filled with pheromones that went straight to his dick. Keith wasn't the only one in heat. Shiro's rational mind knew that the boy was just trying to help, and that Keith had asked for that help, but his instincts were to throw him to the wall and re-claim what was his, and his only.

But then again, the boy was another omega. Another omega in heat. Apparently, an unclaimed omega. And _that_ thought was more consuming than the first. Shiro pressed his palm against his half-hard cock.

"Sh-Shiro..." Keith moaned.

His broken voice shattered something inside Shiro. He peeked at Matt, anxious and unsure how to proceed, his instincts battling with his rational mind. Catching on quickly, Matt stepped in front of Shiro, staring him right in the eye. He popped Shiro's jeans open, then pressed their lips together.

"You got this. Go, help Keith. I'll distract the other one," Matt said between the wet kisses, his hand already pushing the waistband of Shiro's boxers down.

Shiro didn't understand what he had done to deserve Matt.

"I love you."

"I know you do, Starshine, and I love you, too. Now, go and fuck that kid good and proper."

Shiro snorted at the choice of words. He kissed Matt properly, slipping in his tongue. He closed his eyes for a second, just concentrating on Matt, his taste, his hand on him, his thumb spreading the precum, fingers sliding on the rapidly hardening length. The years of experience telling him just the right pressure and pace.

Just before things got more heated, Matt stopped and turned his attention to the scared-looking boy who had clambered off of Keith, and stood now next to the couch, still butt naked.

Shiro forgot the kid for the time being, and gathered Keith in his arms. He was panting.

"I've got you, baby," Shiro said softly in his ear.

He laid Keith on the couch, against the back rest, pushing his knees apart. Keith was so malleable. Shiro's protective instinct flared for this boy, this young man. His omega in heat. In desperate need of his help.

He checked Keith's hole. It looked lax and was oozing clear liquid. Shiro spread the natural lubricant between his butt cheeks, still hesitating. He was much bigger than Keith and he didn't want to hurt him. For good measure, he pushed three of his fingers inside Keith's mouth.

"Suck."

Keith obeyed immediately, swirling his tongue and hollowing his cheeks, sucking and wetting the broad digits. Shiro brushed away the sweaty hair from Keith's forehead so he could see better. His dick was buried between Keith's bare cheeks, where more moisture had started to flow again. Keith maintained a minute movement with his hips, rubbing against Shiro, making him slippery all over. It drove him crazy. He wouldn't last if that continued.

"Enough," he said gruffly, and drew his fingers out with a popping sound.

Keith opened his eyes and turned his head, pressing his cheek against the plush back rest. His eyelids were only half open, and his expression was so full of need, so eager, that Shiro had to repress a shiver and fight the instinct to plunge straight in. Instead, he pushed two fingers in, drawing a sharp breath as the heat enveloped them. Keith mewled, and immediately started fucking Shiro's fingers. He scrunched his eyes shut, his breathing irregular.

Shiro rolled Keith's balls with his prosthetic hand. Apparently the artificial material wasn't as warm as Keith's skin, judging from the yelp that escaped his lips. Shiro pressed a finger on Keith's perineum, cupping the balls in his palm. With his other hand, he added a third finger, gritting his teeth as Keith whined at the increased pressure.

To distract himself, Shiro spared a glance to the pair beside him. They were both staring at Keith's eager hips, impaling him with Shiro's fingers. Matt licked his lips and, after peaking at Shiro's face, stuck his index and middle fingers in Shiro's mouth. Shiro sucked without hesitation, staring at Matt's blown eyes.

After a few seconds, Matt withdrew his fingers and turned his attention on the lanky boy. He pushed him gently to sit on the couch, right next to Keith. Shiro noticed that Matt's other hand was fondling the boy's half-mast.

"You're doing fine, Lance, just hang in there. You'll get your turn," Matt cooed. "You want Shiro to take care of you?"

The boy, Lance, nodded eagerly, staring at Matt but stealing glances at Shiro's fingers disappearing and reappearing inside Keith. Matt swirled his wet fingers on Lance's nipples. Marking him with Shiro's saliva. The mixed scent was overwhelming.

"Oh, god," Shiro groaned. He was so hard it started to hurt. "Prep him thoroughly. He looks so young."

Lance huffed. "I'm not a virgin. And I'm twenty, just like Keith."

Shiro smiled at his cockiness. "Still, it's a lot to take."

Lance dropped his gaze on Shiro's reddened, fully engorged cock, and swallowed. His expression changed from sullen into something of an awe, an expectation. More than a little horny, on the side.

"You understand that we won't do anything you're not okay with?" Shiro asked because he had to. He knew that Lance didn't really have an option, but he had to ask. Because if he didn't, well, he wouldn't be that kind of alpha.

"Yeah," Lance sighed, closing his eyes. "Yeah, I understand. And, I want you, Shiro."

"Turn around," Matt said softly to Lance, guiding him with a hand on his hip. Matt had lost his shirt, but he was still wearing his jeans, and by the look of his crotch, was sporting more than a half-mast.

Shiro checked Keith, and finally judged that he was as ready as he'd ever be.

"Baby, I'm going to make you come, now," Shiro whispered in Keith's ear, bending over him, crowding him with his bulk.

"Please," Keith sobbed against the back rest, gripping hard. "Hurry."

Shiro pushed his jeans further down and unpocketed a condom, rolling it on with ease. He aligned himself, and grabbed Keith's shoulder. Pushed the head inside. Keith's moaning ringing in his ears, he kept pushing in, slowly, unbearably slowly. He didn't stop until he was engulfed by heat and pressure, his groin against Keith's buttocks.

There were whispers, and Shiro opened his eyes. Lance was looking at Keith, petting his sweaty hair, whispering sweet nothings, reassuring, promising a release. Shiro looked at Matt who was staring back, smiling softly, his palm covering Lance's balls. He leaned in to kiss Shiro. It was a short, warm kiss, and it meant a world. To have that kind of show of affection while he was hilt-deep inside another man.

"I love you so much," Shiro said, his voice ragged, as he was trembling to stay still.

Matt just smiled. He pushed two fingers slowly in Lance, then drew them almost out, looking at Shiro. He nodded. Shiro nodded too. He withdrew an inch, then drove back, keeping pace with Matt's fingers.

"Oh, fuck," Shiro exhaled.

Skin slapped against skin. Soft moans echoed between Keith and Lance who were still staring at each other, bouncing at the synchronous pace Shiro and Matt assigned.

Shiro pressed his lips between Keith's shoulder blades, kissing the sweaty skin, ramming mercilessly into him. Keith's moaning was nearly constant now. Shiro hoisted his hips closer, finding the right angle. He was so close, the pressure intensifying in his core, but he prevailed. This was not about him, this was about Keith.

He clamped his teeth in Keith's neck, finding his mark. There were other marks, faint hickeys that were clear evidence of Lance's earlier attempts to help Keith come. Shiro growled low, feeling the tremors all the way in his dick that was buried deep inside Keith. He bit down hard, tasting iron in his mouth. It took only a couple of thrusts, before Keith jolted, almost pushing Shiro on the floor. Shiro grabbed the back rest, grinding in, rolling his hips, not relenting until Keith sagged down onto the wet patch, panting furiously. Shiro hadn't touched his dick once.

Again, he swept the sweaty hair from Keith's forehead, licking the refreshed mark, kissing the trickles of blood off it. He slid out of Keith, lowering him on the couch.

"You did so good, baby," Shiro murmured in Keith's ear, brushing his lips against the earlobe. "I will always take care of you."

"Thanks, Shiro," Keith slurred, still breathing hard.

Shiro arranged Keith better on the dry corner of the couch, before kissing his cheek.

"I'm going to help Lance, now," he said softly, brushing his fingers through Keith's mop of hair. "Will you be okay with Matt?"

"Yes, Shiro," Keith said. Shiro could barely hear his voice.

He stood up, discarding the condom. He laid his hand on Matt's bare back, sliding his fingers under the loosened belt. His thumb circled one of the dimples on top of Matt's ass.

Matt, too, had opened his jeans and taken out his dick. Shiro couldn't help but grab it for a second, feeling the rush of familiarity. He stooped down to place a sweet kiss on the corner of Matt's mouth.

"Please, take care of Keith. I think he might pass out soon."

"Sure thing, babe," Matt said easily, wiping his slick fingers on the back of Shiro's jeans. Then he gripped Shiro's white tuft of hair and pulled him into a searing kiss. Thrusting hot tongue against tongue, sucking the lower lip, grinding, until Shiro pushed their crotches together and grabbed their dicks with his hand. Pumped once, twice. He groaned aloud when he had to push Matt towards Keith before things got out of hand. This was not about them. Not yet.

He ripped open another condom, rolling it on with a grunt. He's cock felt like steel, jutting proudly from the nest of hair he still had, because Matt didn't want it shaved. He stroked it a couple of times, testing his stamina. He was close, but not so close he couldn't make Lance come before him.

Lance was ready. He was leaning his cheek against the head rest, much like Keith had done earlier, and was staring at Shiro with dark eyes. His lips glistened with saliva, his mouth slightly open. He was breathing rapidly, while jerking his dick with a steady pace. Shiro bit his lip, pondering. He splayed his hand on Lance's butt cheek as to test his resolve.

"You okay there, Lance?" Shiro asked, kneeling behind him.

"Y-yeah," Lance gasped, and had a full body shiver as Shiro's dick prodded his inner thigh. "Please..."

"I'm gonna take care of you," Shiro assured, stroking Lance's back, getting to know his skin, his frame. While he was crouched, there was some room to maneuver behind him, but the fact remained that Lance was taller than Keith. Shiro slid his hands on Lance's sides, keeping the touch firm. He gently grabbed Lance's hands and pulled him up. "Let me sit down, won't you?"

Shiro sat down, pulling Lance in his lap, his knees spread on both sides. He kissed Lance's jaw, raking his fingers through his curling hair. It felt soft, and he said it aloud.

"You're a good boy," Shiro cooed and, judging by the mewling sound, he had found the right words. "You're doing so well. I'm gonna make you come, and then everything's gonna be better."

Lance sniffled against Shiro's neck, his breath growing ragged. Shiro shushed him gently, stroking his back, counting the vertebrae. He slid a finger inside Lance's slack hole, then another, then third. Matt had done an excellent job.

Shiro inclined his head to see over Lance's shoulder. Matt was spooning Keith. He had found a t-shirt, and was using it to clean him up. Shiro smiled, rolling his fingers deep inside Lance's ass.

"Look over there, Lance," Shiro whispered in his ear. "Look how good it's going to feel."

Lance turned his head, resting it on Shiro's shoulder, blocking his view. But it didn't matter. Shiro pressed his nose in Lance's hair, getting a whiff of something juicy underneath the lingering musk of sex. Lance was breathing hard, bucking against Shiro's fingers, his eyes glued to the pair next to them.

"You smell so good, Lance," Shiro said, close enough that his lips brushed Lance's ear. "Sit on me, baby."

Lance lifted up, and Shiro guided his cock against his wet hole. Lance braced himself on Shiro's shoulders and sat down almost painfully slow, whimpering, with his long neck arched back. It was a beautiful sight, but Shiro had no breath to say it aloud. His grip was hard on Lance's waist. He was not pushing him or pulling him in, but steadying him, making sure his eagerness wasn't doing any harm.

And finally, finally, Lance was sitting on his haunches, fully sheathing Shiro. It was a slow torture, because Lance was trembling, his breath short and ragged, his eyes scrunched shut.

"You're doing great, Lance, you feel so good," Shiro murmured in Lance's ear, holding him in his arms. "Just relax, it's going to feel so good. I'm so proud of you."

Lance sniffled once, then let out a deep breath, visibly relaxing. The pressure reduced around Shiro, and he could think again.

"So good, Lance. You feel fantastic."

Shiro snaked his hand between them. Lance's erection had dwindled. Shiro latched his lips on Lance's neck and sucked gently. He fingered the tip of his cock, rolling his thumb under and over the foreskin, precum allowing plenty of lubrication.

Lance canted his hips, nudging a bit closer.

"There it is," Shiro cooed. "You feel it, right? You feel how close you are? Come on my cock, Lance."

Lance rose up, not much, maybe an inch, and then sat back down, grinding himself on Shiro. He did it again, and again, moaning every single time into Shiro's neck.

"Come here, baby," Shiro nudged his chin against Lance's cheek. Obediently, Lance lifted his face, and Shiro kissed him wetly on the lips. Shiro splayed his hands on Lance's butt cheeks, spreading him even further, and the next time Lance lowered himself, Shiro snapped his hips up, meeting Lance, driving in so much further.

Lance almost screamed.

"Let me make you come. You're doing beautifully, Lance. I'm so proud of you."

Lance kept his hands on Shiro's shoulders, gripping so hard Shiro wondered if he'd have bruises the next morning. Breathing hard, mouth open, he ground his hips against Shiro every time Shiro pushed up. Lance was dripping onto his buttocks and on Shiro's thighs. The sounds their wet skin made, slamming together — it took everything for Shiro to keep going. Lance was so close. He dug his fingernails into Shiro's muscles, sobbing in sync with the slapping.

Shiro slid lower on the couch and tiptoed to get more leverage. He pulled Lance on his cock while thrusting in, biting hard on the flesh of his neck. Lance whined desperately, tilting his head obediently, allowing Shiro more room for marking.

One. Two, three, four snaps of Shiro's hips, and then Lance squirted between their chests, thick strands of come pulsing out. Shiro didn't stop, until Lance slumped on him, his chest heaving. Shiro held him close, breathing into the mark, focusing all his energy not to come. Not yet. Not like this. After a moment of calming down, he pulled out gently, still sporting a hard on, and Lance keened at the void he was left with.

"You were so good, so pliant, I'm so proud of you," Shiro whispered in Lance's ear. He pecked the corner of Lance's mouth, not daring a full kiss now as Lance was short of breath.

"Such a good boy," Shiro continued stroking Lance's back, holding him close, waiting for him to come down. They were in no rush. He could wait.

Eventually, Lance's breathing evened out. Shiro gathered the lanky body in his arms and stood up. Matt rose too, and Shiro lowered Lance next to Keith. Immediately, they shuffled even closer, entwining into each other.

Shiro wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He was so beat that even his erection had subdued. He sagged down on the couch, spread eagle. Matt huffed a laugh, molding himself against Shiro's broader form, dropping the used condom on the floor.

"How'ya'doing, old man?"

"Bite me, Holt," Shiro croaked with no venom. He took Matt's hand and interlaced their fingers together. "I'd like to see you fuck to guys in a row without cumming."

"Well..." Matt said, looking like he was thinking of something. "I could fuck _you_ , old man, you'd just have to lie there. How's that sounding for you?"

Shiro smiled serenely. "I accept your offer, Holt."

Matt grinned, then slid down on the carpet between Shiro's legs, pushing them wide open. Shiro propped his heels on the edge of the sofa, giving better access.

"You're dripping with their juices. At least we don't need extra lubrication."

"Yeah," Shiro kept tugging his half mast absentmindedly. "Now, make with the fucking part."

"Yes, sir!" Matt spoke the honorific with a perfect poker face. Shiro, on the other hand, was rolling his eyes.

He loved the playfulness in their relationship. There was never a dull day with Matthew Holt. Whose tongue, at that precise moment, was breaching Shiro's tight ring of muscles.

"Fuck!" Shiro grunted. It had been a while.

But Matt was patient. Using his tongue and his fingers, he had Shiro open in no time. And finally he scooted closer, still on his knees, and kissed the center of Shiro's chest.

"Ready, big guy?"

"Always for you, babe," Shiro answered, smiling lazily. He was hard again, how could he not be after Matt's expert rimming, but he was also so very tired. Both mentally and physically. Taking care of not one, but two omegas in a row, prepping them, making sure they were treated with love and respect, made to come so hard it actually postponed the heat into unforeseeable future. It was really hard.

Shiro chuckled at his thoughts.

"You were thinking about how it's been a hard day's night?"

"Yeah," Shiro snorted, just before Matt pushed in.

Matt took it slow, but still Shiro felt all his muscles stiffen. He tried to relax at least his posterior, but it wasn't easy. The strain made him drill his heels into the edge of the couch, and he thought he heard the frame crack a bit. But then Matt was inside, panting a little, palming Shiro's pecs. Rubbing his taut nipples. Shiro calmed his muscles one at a time. He breathed through his nose, counting to ten, before opening his eyes. Matt's brow was furrowed, and Shiro thumbed the wrinkle between his eyebrows out, before stretching his neck and pulling Matt down into a sloppy kiss. Their position didn't really allow this, but they sure tried their best.

"Ready?"

"Prepared as a boy scout," Shiro joked, a little breathless after the kiss.

"Perv," Matt smirked pulling out almost all the way, then snapping his hips against Shiro's.

"Ah," Shiro huffed, bracing himself for the next thrust. "Dork."

"You, hngh, love me for it," Matt quipped, keeping a steady pace.

Shiro didn't answer, because Matt was rubbing him all the right ways.

Matt slithered under Shiro's knees and lifted them on his arms, tugging Shiro a bit lower. He leaned on the cushions, almost looming over Shiro who was as open as physics allowed, his legs spread wide. Matt kept a steady pace, dripping sweat on Shiro's chest. He bit his lower lip, his stare intense, focusing on Shiro's eyes, drinking in his bare, naked expression. Basking in the love Shiro's eyes radiated.

Matt lowered his face, touching Shiro's nose with the tip of his own nose. Staring, whispering. Hitting the right spot every. Single. Time.

"I love you so much."

"Matt," Shiro grunted, grabbing Matt's buttocks with both hands, pulling him in even harder. "Love, I need to—"

"I know, babe, I know," Matt cooed, breathing hard on Shiro's lips, snaking his hand on Shiro's rock hard cock. "Come, babe, I need you to come. Now."

Shiro tried to keep an eye contact with Matt. He really tried. But when the intense, long overdue orgasm finally hit him, drowning him in a bliss, Matt still filling him up over and over again, the pleasure thrumming along his dick, his balls and ass, all the way to the tips of his dangling feet, he couldn't. His spine arched and he threw his head back, grunting, digging holes in the upholstery with his fingers. His hole clenched around Matt, milking him dry the exact same way Matt's hand was doing to Shiro's still-pulsating cock.

Shiro blacked out for a second or two, melting against the couch, his feet dropping onto the floor. Matt slumped on him, trying to catch his breath. Through the post-orgasmic haze, Shiro felt a hand covering his own, slotting their fingers together. He rolled his head to the side, cracking his lids open, and saw Keith holding his hand, smiling crookedly, being spooned by Lance. Shiro smiled back, before burying his face on Matt's neck, smelling the familiar flavor mixed with his own. It overpowered the lingering scent of sex, calming Shiro down.

"I've got you babe," Matt whispered in Shiro's ear, his hands coming up to cradle his head.

"Never let me go," Shiro whispered back, pressing his lips on Matt's neck, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Never ever," Matt promised. "Still in it for the long haul."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: Matt is only two years younger than Shiro but he never lets Shiro forget it.
> 
> There was supposed to be a paragraph explaining a bit about the situation, but it didn't go with the flow, so I snipped it out. It's here, though, if you are interested in the background info:
> 
>  
> 
> _Shiro felt the responsibility. They still didn't have a clue about why this had happened. Why Keith, and now Lance too, hadn't triggered their heat before turning twenty? And why Shiro's alpha gene had activated so late, for fuck's sake, he was already twenty-eight! They didn't even know whether Keith or Lance could get pregnant. It was not unheard of, there were mentions of male carriers in the lore, but either not every male alpha had the potential to breed their omegas, or not every omega had the potential to carry a child. In any case, Shiro didn't want to take a chance to complicate matters even more._


End file.
